


What Is "Welcome Home, Father Jim" ?

by Mod J (AlienNerd)



Series: Notes From Mod J [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demonic Possession, Demons, Gen, Ghost Sex, Headcanon, James "Bucky" Barnes - Freeform, Priest Kink, Priests, Psionic - Freeform, Psionic Sex, Psychic, Psychic Abilities, Religion, Religion Kink, Religious Content, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sex, Sex Addiction, ghost - Freeform, incubus, priest!bucky, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienNerd/pseuds/Mod%20J
Summary: Marvel X Supernatural crossover in an alternate universe with different timeline. Bucky becomes freed from Hydra in the 70s and has decided to pick up the pieces of his life by becoming a priest of shaky faith, good works & many dirty deeds.





	What Is "Welcome Home, Father Jim" ?

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't live without actually writing this idea out. It wanted to live and by God, I let it.

After the 60s, Shield and Hydra crumble. Through the work of Hank Pym & Agent Carter, the corruption of the organization is brought to light, and as many victims of torture, enslavement, coherenced servitude, extortion and forced complacency as possible are rescued from Hydra Shield's evil clutches, whilst bringing as many Hydra operatives to justice as they can. After being discovered as the Winter Soldier by Peggy Carter herself, Bucky, with her help, makes an escape and receives legal help creating a new healthy life for himself.

For a few months he suffers the effect of chemical dependency via sexual activity. He stops himself before the tipping point and soon after, moves forward from the aftermath of Hydra and begins living as Father Jim Barnes after joining the clergy. Seeking to undo some of the evil he’s done in the name of Hydra, he finds doing good for people in need is the exact remedy to his guilt, self doubt and lowered self esteem.

For years his natural and enhanced talents make him a vital part of the rural community he lives in and brings him joy and peace. Jim befriends many of the towns folk of Jansenhaven, Kentucky, carving out a little place for himself. To many he's the pinnacle of normalcy and decency, faithfully serving the local community. And so is living out his days mostly happily ever after.

Until he discovers true evil and it discovers him.

Won't you join his friends in a hearty, "Welcome Home, Father Jim"?


End file.
